Bureau of Fudd
The Bureau of Fiction Fudd is what happened when XTUX345 forgot to do his paperwork and the result of it. The event One ordinary day in the BoF XTUX345 was working on the mainframe computer, fixing a security vulnerability. XTUX started typing: Commandline: C://societydata/Maniac OOC Extremists| PerformAction 767 fixsecurityerrornumber456945235 and after pressing enter the following text appeared: Error 404: command PerformAction 767 fixsecurityerrornumber456945235 not found. Users 12yz12ab and ZapWire have blocked this function. ReasonNumber: 404 Reasonnotfound. XTUX knew he had to take a break. He had been working for over nine hours and had been forbidden to do anything else until he had fixed the error. However, XTUX foolishly disobeyed and went to the break room to chat with his good friend Explorer 767. XTUX was sure that nobody would use the vulnerability during his short break. He was wrong. ---- Fudd was on his way to the MMK headquarters. He had been banned from entering but he still went anyways. Suddenly he saw something on the ground. He picked it up. It was a BoF ID tag! Fudd's eyes lit up in amazement. With this he could enter the Bureau of Fiction! Quickly he ran to the nearest teleporter station. When it asked for his card, he pulled out the dropped tag. "Access denied. You are not explorer and must be kicked out of the system." A large boot flew out of the booth and hit Fudd square in the face. He ran away with tears in his eyes (the first and only time he ever cried in his life). Suddenly he thought of something. The day before XTUX had mentioned a security vulnerability. If a fake card was inserted into a booth, it would allow the user to enter the BoF. Fudd ran home as fast as he could. Right away he made a new card. It would not normally fool the supercomputer, but with Zapwire's programming error affecting the system he could gain access! When he was finished, Fudd walked up to the scanner and entered his card. "Ahhh, a BoF worker. Access granted to all areas for the Bureau. Welcome!" Fudd was instantly teleported to the BoF. ---- XTUX was chatting with Explorer when Director Benny started yelling on the megaphone. "XTUX! GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL LOWER YOUR PAY! *^%#&^%*%$@#*&^%$$*&^%&$*!" "Yes, Director Benny." XTUX waddled back to the computer and began typing. He now knew how to fix the bug. Commandline: C://Fordirectorbenny'seyseonly/supertopsecretfolderlist| Viewsecretfolder. "Error. Unauthorized access." Commandline: Enterusernameandpassword: Username:DirectorBenny Password:********* "Error. An eye scan reveals that you are not Director Benny and as such you will be booted out of the system." Commandline: Activatefunction: Gimmeaccessori'llshutyoudown! "Access granted." "YES!" yelled XTUX as he gained access to the CPU. "Now if only I could get at tha-" ZAP! XTUX was knocked unconscious and remembered nothing more. ---- "YEHAW!" Fudd had just hacked the lock for Director Benny's room. He opened the door. Inside Director Benny was typing furiously, trying to fix the "stupid" leet of the Wafflian penguins. Fudd snuck up behind him and conked him on the head. WHACK! Director Benny was unconscious. ---- Mayor McFlapp looked through the open doorway nervously. He thought it was funny about what happened to his archrival, but couldn't figure out how he got in. "That bloomin' XTUX would have fixed that bally error by now, wot wot?" he thought to himself. He watched as Fudd grabbed the laptop and started punching away at the keys. All of a sudden his thoughts started going crazy, and then he flopped out the doorway into a garbage pail. ---- "Excellent," Lord Carrion said to himself, "this is going just as I hoped. Within an hour I shall arrive at the BoF unhindered and shall take over from fudd." ---- Fudd was punching the keys furiously. He thought that he was typing nonsense, but in reality he was causing major problems outside. ---- Ben Hun was running away from the Maniac OOC Extremists. They were hot on his trail when suddenly the ground in front of him opened up! He lurched forward and fell into the pit as the Maniac OOC Extremists members stared in amazement. ---- Rockhopper was sailing on the sea. It had been a quiet night and he lay down for a rest. Suddenly he noticed that the shelves and treasure chests were all sliding to one side of the room, and before long he noticed his bed slipping too. Rockhopper got up and looked out the window. The ship was being turned over by a giant tsunami! Bravely Rockhopper grabbed his wheel and tried with all his might to keep from tipping. But it was no use. The ship sank to the bottom of the ocean and Rockhopper escaped in a lifeboat with his puffle, Yarr. ---- XTUX woke up from his stupor. He looked around and saw a dark shape standing over him. It was Lord Carrion! "Leave this place now in the name of cheese puffs!" yelled XTUX at the invader. "No, I will not leave." replied Lord Carrion, "I have work to do here." "Well if you wanna enter, you'll have to get passed me first!" and with that XTUX pulled out a snowball rifle. "You'll have to do better then that." said Lord Carrion and pulled out a Deletion Ray. XTUX gulped. He knew that this would be a long battle. ---- Director Benny got up in fury! Who would dare conk him out in his own building. He grabbed Fudd who was typing. "STOP! STOP! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!" "I won'yt lysten to ya, Mr. Injoface! I ain't doin' no harm, I'm just typyng nonsyense!" "Stop both of you, you bally fools!" interrupted McFlapp. "Lord Carrion has broken in to our bally building and we can't stop him if we can't unite, wot wot?" "Allright, you annoying mayor of a flying cloud." "Fyne McFatt." and the three began to plan their revenge. ---- Lord Carrion fired a deletion ray. XTUX dodged it, and the ray deleted a door in the background. Suddenly Lord Carrion leaped through the air and landed on top of XTUX. "Allright,before I delete you, any last requests?" "Yes, I demand to make one last phone call." "OK but it won't do you any good. MWAHAHAHA!" XTUX grabbed his PDA and said into it "Summon Austin8310!" Austin appeared in a flash and whacked Carrion with his fish. "Stop you-" WHACK! "I'll-" WHACK! "MY AUNT AGATHA WILL KIL-" WHACK! But then to everyone's anger Austin was deleted. "NOOOOOO-"ZAP! Lord Carrion blasted his ray at XTUX. XTUX however was better prepared and deflected the laser, sending it in the director of Carrion! Lord Carrion was deleted in a flash, and XTUX restored Austin. Being confused, he just ran off into the BoF, knocking over workers and causing havoc...AGAIN. Director Benny, Fudd and McFlapp rushed to the scene. However, they were too late. Lord Carrion had been defeated. "HURRAY!" they all shouted, and booted Fudd out. "HEY, WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?" ---- Fudd was walking back on his home street. Everything had been restored. "What a happy endyng." Suddenly Director Benny snatched the laptop and rushed back to the BoF. "NO IT'SYS NAT A HAPPY ENDYNG! CURSE YOU DIRECTOR BENNY!" The End Result * Lord Carrion stayed deleted for over five days until someone in the BoE restored him. * Director Benny found out that XTUX345 wrote the whole plot and was responsible for it. As such he was demoted (again!) * The Supercomputer got fixed and Fudd's fake ID tag didn't work any more. See also * Lord Carrion * Fudd * Director Benny * Mayor McFlapp * Bureau of Fiction * Bureau of Entropy External links * External link Category:Events